


Drawn & Quartered

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torture scene. Confrontation. Confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn & Quartered

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile challenge/community. Fun! Yeah, I'm a sick fuck sometimes.

Drawn & Quartered

“Is this how you imagined it would end, petit’?” Lucius drawled, manicured fingers twining through curly silkiness.

“Please! Let him go!” Hermione sobbed on muddy knees. “He’s done nothing! NOTHING! I swear to you!”

Lucius raised the whip, eyes blazing with fury. “Don’t! Lie! To ME, BELOVED!” 

CRACK!

The four horses went wild, jerking Severus’ limbs in opposing directions. Muscle and tendon separated from bone. Ugly teeth grit in extreme agony, yet the dark wizard would not relent.

“How long have you been fucking him?” Lucius demanded, whip poised.

“Four years,” Hermione whispered brokenly.

Lucius turned back, triumphant. “Yah!” CRACK!


End file.
